


Feelin' You

by sweetbabydean



Series: Roommates!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But That Will Come Into Play Later, Dean Went to College, F/M, Gen, MIT to be Exact, Multi, Not Cassie Robinson, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Sam is a lawyer, eventually, or so it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: Prequel to my yet-to-be-posted fic, Along Came a Winchester.Dean Winchester is pushing forty and having a crush on his twenty-something year old roommate is the best recipe for disaster.Cassie Baker has been Dean's roommate for two years now. Annoying, spritely, and cute as hell, she's ruining Dean's life. Well, sort of but not really.





	Feelin' You

Dean's out of his depth here; looking at her, he doesn’t know when his little friend-crush turned into something more. Cassie, originally, was probably the one of the most annoying, yet undoubtedly cute females he's ever met in his life. She asks too many questions and doesn't ever shut up if she's excited about something, really just drives Dean up the wall. He hasn't felt that way since Sam was a chubby kid in middle school and it's a little unnerving for him to feel those emotions while they're tangled up in lust and want too. Times like this he knows he's doomed and either the show's going to end with him being buried to the hilt inside her or with her storming out and never coming back (or some badly mixed combination of both). 

She looks ridiculously domestic right now and it bites at his inner caveman. Music is playing and her hips are moving with the beat, making Dean salivate; she's also wearing his MIT alumni sweatshirt with a cute pair of shorts that are short enough to be panties and look soft and silky from where he's standing. Not to mention the fact that she is multitasking between cooking and ironing his clothes. It's all a very enticing picture and it's something Dean wants in his kitchen for the next fifty years before he shakes himself out of it and realizes that she's the kind of 'off limits' bait that a man doesn't even want to be caught thinking about, especially now that he's pushing the big four-oh.

She picks that time to look up, gasping and immediately turning red, rushing to turn the loud music down. "Dean! Sorry I didn't know you were going to be home this early! I would have been out of the way by now if I did, Nothin' fancy for dinner tonight, just burgers and fries which are staying warm in the oven right now if you'd like me to fix you a plate?"

She doesn't really wait for him to answer and instead steps out from behind the ironing board and flutters around the kitchen, setting up Dean's spot at the table. She even gets him beer, driving her way straight from Dean's stomach and into his heart. He sits, trying not to focus on her exposed legs even though he's seen her in much more compromising situations, compliments of being roommates for the last two years. He's grateful she's become comfortable enough with him that she can walk around freely like she is now, without thinking that she needs to cover up and be wary of whether or not Dean is a douchebag who might have wandering hands. Dean is not a douchebag, but he’s still a man and just because he refuses to touch without her consent doesn't mean he doesn't notice how damn fine she looks in his clothes.

"Thanks, Cas, but you know I can make my own lazy ass a plate, right?" He smiles, loosening up his shirt before moving to take a seat at the table.

She's blushing, looking down at him with her big, brown eyes, naturally intense. "Yeah, but you just work so hard all the time and you do so much for me," she mutters, and Dean might choke on his burger a bit with how much that line goes straight to his loins.

Dean watches her walk away, ass bouncing with every step and thanks whoever above that he's sitting down, dick starting to chub up in his trousers from just looking. He's nowhere near as young as he used to be, doesn't understand why his libido still insists on reacting like he's sixteen. Sure, he's always been straddling the line of friendship and attraction with Cassie but even he can tell when it's getting out of hand. For once, he eats dinner alone and finds himself missing the girls chatter so he cleans up, cracks himself open another beer, and goes to find her in hopes that maybe she'll want to watch television or a movie since it's the weekend.

She's already laid up on the couch, socked feet in the air because she's lying on her stomach, cute bottom on display and his shirt rucked up to expose a little more of her back than it normally would. He swallows whatever thickness is in his throat because Jesus H. Christ, any man faced with that kind of sight would probably be driven insane, but he's Dean Winchester, dammit. He refuses to be thrown so easily by a little bit of skin and a nice ass. Cassie turns and looks up at him sweetly, scooting over automatically so he can take his seat. He leaves his body language open, inviting her for a cuddle without using his words and she accepts, curling her body into his, mess of curls splayed all over his torso.

"You aren't going to change?"

Dean shrugs, taking another sip of his beer. "Lazy, I guess."

They fall into a comfortable silence from that moment forward, episodes of various television shows flitting across the screen until they settle on a movie, a scary one by the looks of it and how Cassie gasps and buries herself into Dean's shirt in anticipation. She whimpers every now and then, and Dean is literally about a second away from picking her up and taking her to bed so he can find out what those noises sound like when she's induced with pleasure instead. Of course, he has impeccable self-control and doesn't do that, but he still thinks about it.

It's nearing one in the morning when he finally decides to call it a night, long after they'd finished their horror film and Cassie chose watching Moana as her way to eradicate the gore from her brain. The girl's long since fallen asleep, head draped over Dean's lap and the throw blanket resting over her hips and legs. He'd leave her there, but figures she'd be better off in her bed so he picks her up gently, hushing her whines and mumbles when he accidentally wakes her up.Thankfully she's asleep again before he gets her into bed and doesn't fuss when he lays her down and tucks her in, just snuggles into her sheets and lets out a soft huff. Dean smiles and wishes her goodnight even though he knows she won't respond, before carrying himself to bed.

Only when he's settled into his sheets does he think about Cassie and how his annoyance with her has somehow turned into fondness. He used to be so upset with her presence, but he was lonely so he refused to kick her out. After all, he was the one who'd asked Sam's girlfriend if she had any friends looking for a room and after meeting Cassie and talking out the arrangement, decided that she'd be a good fit for his home. After all, the penthouse is so large, too large for just him, and she adds such a vibrant aura to it. He didn't see it in the beginning, but he sees it now and hopefully, if his dick doesn't get in the way and these emotions don't make him stupid, Cassie will keep brightening up his life for a little while longer.


End file.
